The War Will End Soon
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: This is set during the winter war, when Toshiro is cut down by Aizen. The male goes to Karins house for help. She helps to patch him up.


Karin sat beside her sister, under a table, cuddling each other. There dad ran off quickly after all the noise that was coming from outside. The two girls sat in fear from all the loud noises that was coming from outside. Yuzu was crying her eyes out in fear of everything.

Karin tried her best not to cry at all. She wanted to stay strong for her sister. The girl felt intense spiritual pressure. It hit against her head and echoed through her head giving her a huge head ache. She could feel the soul reapers falling, five of them fell to the ground. She could feel their pain and it killed her.

The girl felt someone staggering towards her house. The girl held her sister as the door slammed open. She heard footsteps coming towards the house. She held her sister as she saw footsteps.  
The feet stopped. They they turned in the direction of the twins. They slowly made their way towards the table. The feet stopped in front of the girls. Karin gripped onto her sister in fright. The person crouched down to look at the two twins. A hand went out and touched the girls shoulder. Karin was dragged out from the table. The girl saw the person she met the other day, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

She noticed his shoulder had a huge gash, and he looked extremely beaten up. "Karin, what's there" The younger sister whispered scared. Karin held the male, as it looked like he was gonna pass out from the loss of blood.

"Yuzu, its a spirit, that i know. He is a good guy" To Yuzu, Karin had her arms around nothing, but to the said, dark haired female, she was gripping onto the male she meant the other day. Karin led her friend into the clinic. She lay him down on a bed then took his clothing off. The male closed his eyes.

Yuzu stood at the door staring at her sister in confusion. Karin handed Yuzu a present from her dad. The girl opened it to revel a bracelet, that had the word Yuzu engraved within. The girl slipped it on then gasped as she saw a white haired male with a huge cut in his shoulder. "Karin, does your friend have white hair" Karin nodded then walked over to a cabinet pulling out some of the equipment she would need to patch her friend up with.

Toshiro had his eyes closed in pain. Karin closed her eyes for a second then re-opened them. She got a damp cloth and began to clean his wound. The male hissed in pain from the damp cloth. Karin got her sister to hand her a needle. The girl put the needle into his skin then began to sew his wound up. The male screeched in pain.

Karin looked to her friend then turned to her sister before looking back to the needle. She continued to stitch her friend back. "Yuzu, take his hand" Yuzu did as she was told and took his hand. The male squeezed it tightly from the pain. Karin continued to stitch her friend up. Once she was finished stitching. The girl took his blood pressure then checked his pulse. The girl got her sister to take some of her blood.

The sandy haired twin did exactly that then took a pint of her blood. The girl once she gave a pint of her blood away, hooked it up to a drip and put an injected it into him. Toshiro opened his eyes then squinted to the girl. Karin walked out from the clicic and into the kitchen. She poured three cups of tea and got a plate of biscuits.

She put them onto a tray and took it through into the clinic. As soon as Karin walked in, she felt a very large spiritual pressure wash over her. Yuzu caught both her sister and the tray. She sat her sister down then handed Toshiro a drink of tea and have him a selection of biscuits.

Toshiro smiled then looked to Karin who held her head. "Come here" he asked. The girl did so then watched as Toshiro took the girls hand.  
"Its okay. Your big brother is dealing with it now. He is gonna finish this off. Make sure to look after him once he is done" Karin smiled. "That's who you can sense. Your big brother" Karin took a sip of her tea then looked into her friends eyes. "Karin, Yuzu don't worry the war will end soon. I know it"

**A small little one shot. This is when Toshiro is cut down by Aizen. Seeing as i have not seen that bit yet, i don't know everything about it. But enjoy**


End file.
